Cain el Pecado de la Lujuria (YAOI)
by Ryu215
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Cain hubiera sido un Angel y no un humano? ¿Y si Cain hubiera roto las reglas volviendose un pecador? Despues de haber matado a su hermano Abel fue desterrado del cielo mandandolo al Mundo Humano para vivir hasta el fin de los tiempos haciendo que su corazon se llene de odio y rencor hacia los humanos por causar guerras inecesarias. NARUSASU


CAPITULO 1

Nos encontramos en Konohagakure no Sato era una noche lluviosa con truenos de fondo y si veías bien podias ver una bola de fuego descendiendo del cielo a una gran velocidad impactando en un bosque creando un leve temblor alertando a los ninjas de la aldea

En el Bosque

Se encontraba un gran cráter y en medio del cráter se podía ver a un hombre que tenia aproximadamente unos 21 años de edad, media al rededor de 1.80 pelinegro tenía una musculatura no tan exagerada pero aceptable sus ojos eran de un color verde, llevaba una chaqueta de color negro con blanco y abajo de la chaqueta traia una playera de color rojo con un collar en forma de cruz

–Carajo...parece que no soy muy bien bienvenido en el paraiso– Dijo el peliblanco con burla para despues sonreir psicopatamente al sentir a alguien acercarse desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche

Con los Shinobis

Se encontraban un escuadrón Anbu dirigiéndose al lugar de la explosion encontrandose con un gigantesco crater

–Neko...ve a informarle de esto al hokage– Dijo el anbu 1

–¡Hai! – Dijo Neko de forma seria para luego retirase

–¿Que paso aqui?– Dijo el anbu 4 de forma seria

– No lo se pero sera mejor regresar tengo un mal presentimiento– Dijo el anbu 6 para que despues se escuchara algo callendo del cielo alertando a los anbus para horrorizarse con lo que veian

Se podía ver a una criatura que media alrededor de 3 metros de altura y en su cabeza tenía 2 grandes cuernos pero lo más notable era que en su espalda le salían 12 pares de Alas color negro

–¿¡Que carajos es eso!?–Pregunto/Grito un Anbu mientras retrocedia

–N...no..no..no lo se –Respondio el anbu tartamudeando haciendo lo mismo que su compañero

–JAJAJAJAJA– Se empezo a reir la criatura provocando mas panico en los anbus

– Fam un ur van gal graph drux tal graph un ur van veh gon or graph don (Saludenme a Lucifer)- Dijo la criatura con voz grave en un idioma desconocido

–Q...qu...qui...quien eres– Dijo el Anbu tartamudeando

– ¡TU PARKA!– Dijo la el demonio sonriendo de forma psicopata para luego desaparecer

La criatura desaparecio haciendo que los anbus se pongan alerta en eso un anbu voltea hacia arriba viendo que la criatura lo iba a cortar con su espada logrando hacerse a un lado pero a cambio su brazo fue cortado y calcinado por la espada del demonio

–¡AHHHHHH!– Grito el anbu de dolor pero para su mala suerte no se dio cuenta que el demonio aparecio detras de el clavandole su espada matando al anbu y calcinandolo

sonreia

Para que despues apareciera enfrente de un anbu dandole una patada haciendo que se estrelle contra un arbol rompiendole la columna para que luego le clavara su espada en el pene de el anbu haciendo que el anbu gritara de dolor par que espues empezara a mover la espada matando al anbu por desangramiento (Pobre anbu...recuerden que las espadas estaban cubiertas por fuego) y asi siguio matandolos a uno lo mato a golpes y al ultimo le clavo la espada en el ano del anbu pero antes de clavarsela hizo desaparecer las llamas para luego empezar a meter y a sacar la espada con asi siguio por 5 minutos (jajajaja solo metio la punta de la espada)

Despues de terminar la matanza se destransformo y se fue del lugar...5 minutos despues llego el anbu Neko con el hokage y sus anbus pero lo unico que vieron fue al escuadron tirados en el suelo sin vida

Al dia Siguiente

Se encontraba Cain llendo hacia Konoha despues de la matanza de la noche anterior cabe decir que el rumor de que alguien masacro a todo un escuadron de anbus no se hizo esperar ya que todos estaban hablando de eso

–Sera mejor que me cambie de forma ya que un mortal no tiene derecho a verme en mi forma real y mucho menos saber mi nombre– Penso Cain para empezar a cambiar de forma a la de un rubio de ojos azules llevaba un pantalon Anbu negro con una chamarra color blanco y abajo de la chamarra traia una playera color negro muy ajustada haciendo que se le marquen los abdominales

Nota de Autor: Cuando Caín este transformado se le llamara Naruto y en su forma original se le dirá Caín para que no se confundan

Unas horas despues llego a la aldea donde vio que los guardias estaban dormidos solo paso sin despertarlos mientras el rubio caminaba noto que las mujeres se le quedaban viendo con lujuria, en cambio la de los hombres era de envidia y celos pero solo las ignoraba y se dirigio a la Torre Hokage

En la Torre Hokage

Cain se dirigia a la oficina del Hokage para luego tocar la puerta y escuchar un "pase" encontrandose a un pelirubio con una capa que tenia el kanji "cuarto" y a una peliroja con ojos violeta sentada a su lado

–¿Se te ofrece algo?– Dijo el Hokage sin quitar la vista del papeleo

–Quisiera hacer el examen para convertirme en genin- Dijo Naruto

–Lo siento pero como es el último dia tendras que esperar hasta el próximo año– Dijo Minato

–Y si le propongo un trato– Dijo Naruto sonriendo mentalmente

–Lo siento pero como le dije tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo año–Dijo Minato

–Pues ya ni modo le iba decir el secreto para vencer al papeleo a cambio de que me dejara hacer el examen...pero bueno entonces hasta el próximo año– Dijo Naruto dando un largo suspiro para empezar a retirarse pero fue detenido por el hokage

–Espera! si hay una forma de que hagas el examen– Dijo/Grito el hokage levantándose rápido de su silla

–¿Ehh? pero no me dijiste que tendria que esperar hasta el próximo año– Dijo Naruto fingiendo inocencia

–¡E...es que no me acordaba que había otra forma de presentar el examen!– Dijo el Hokage sacandole una gran gota de sudor a la peliroja

–Y cuál es esa forma? Pregunto Naruto

–Tendras que entregarle estos papeles a tu sensei para que puedas hacer el examen pero primero necesito tu información

El pelirubio solo asintió

–¿Nombre?– Pregunto el Hokage

–Naruto– Contesto el rubio

–Bien...¿apellido?– Pregunto el Hokage

–No tengo– Dijo Naruto haciendo que el Hokage lo voltee a ver

–¿Como que no tienes?– Pregunto el Hokage

–Bueno...si tengo pero no me gusta usarlo– Dijo Naruto

–¿Razon?– Pregunto el Hokage

–Personal– Respondio Naruto haciendo suspirar al hokage...pero realmente era por qué no había pensado en un apellido

–Bien– Dijo el Hokage

–¿Edad? Pregunto el Hokage

–15– Dijo Naruto

–Bien...eso es todo ahora me puedes decir el secreto para vencer al papeleo– Dijo el Hokage

–Kage Bunshin– Dijo Naruto haciendo que a él hokage le salga una gran aura depresiva

Fin del Capítulo

Aclaraciones

Va a ver Gore y mucho Lemon posiblemente vaya haber tríos, orgías etc...pero no hay harem ya que Haku va a ser su única pareja pero eso no quiere decir que no vayan a hacer un trio con alguien de otra aldea


End file.
